Regret message
by velvetcat09
Summary: Menjauh membawa sebuah permohonan , penyesalan dan air mata . US/UK ONESHOT. Hope you'll like it


**Regret Message**

Axis Powers Hetalia / World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

_Machi hazure no chiisana minato_

_Hitori tatazumu shoujo_

**At a small harbour straying from a town**

**Alone a girl stands still**

Di sebuah pelabuhan , jauh di pinggir kota . Seorang pemuda berdiri menatap lautan luas. Pandangannya menerawang , jauh di lautan luas . Rambut kuning emasnya bergerak tertiup hembusan angin laut . Secarik kertas dan sebuah botol kosong berada di genggamannya .

_Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru_

_Hisokana ii tsutae_

**It has been here at this sea from long ago**

**A secret legend**

Alfred mengetahui sebuah rahasia , sebuah legenda . Legenda yang diberi tahu oleh Arthur . Legenda akan sebuah permohonan .

_"Negai wo kaita youhishi wo"_

_"Kobin ni irete"_

_"Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika"_

_"Omoi wa minoru deshou"_

**"Put a parchment with a wish written on it"**

**"Into a small bottle"**

**"And if it's washed away by the sea then someday"**

**"The thought will bear fruit"**

"Tuliskan permohonanmu ke dalam secarik kertas , masukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam botol dan biarkan lautan luas membawa permohonanmu . Suatu hari nanti , permohonanmu akan terkabul ."

Mata hijau emeraldnya bersinar , bagai bintang di langit malam . Kedua bola mata biru langit milik Alfred menatap kagum sosok di hadapannya , figur seorang kakak sekaligus ayah baginya .

_Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin_

_Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI_

_Suiheisen no kanata ni_

_Shizuka ni kieteku_

**Drifting away, a small bottle of glass**

**A message with a wish placed in**

**Far beyond the horizon**

**Quietly disappearing**

Dimasukkannya selembar surat tersebut ke dalam botol dan Dilemparkannya ke lautan bebas . Menjauh , terbawa ombak lautan biru .Membawa sebuah permohonan di dalamnya . Menjauh dari garis cakrawala , perlahan menghilang dari pandangan mata.

_Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni_

_Nandemo shite kureta no ni_

**You were always beneficial to me**

**And would do anything**

Kau sangat berharga bagiku , Arthur . Kau rela melakukan apapun untukku .

_Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari_

_Kimi wo komarase teta_

**I've only always been selfish**

**And gave you troubles**

Aku selalu egois terhadapmu dan hanya bisa membuat masalah untukmu .

_Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi_

_Mou inai kara_

_Kono umi ni watashi no omoi_

_Todokete morau no_

**You who would fulfil my wish**

**Are no longer here so**

**I am getting the sea**

**To deliver my thoughts**

"Kita akan selalu bersama." Janji yang kita buat , seharusnya kita penuhi . Tapi kau yang seharusnya ada untuk memenuhinya , sekarang tidak ada di sisiku . Kubiarkan lautan luas mengirimkannya . Mengirimkan pesan dariku untukmu , Arthur . Isi hatiku .

_Nagarete iku chiisana negai_

_Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_

_Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo_

_Subete owatta ato_

**Drifting away, a little wish**

**Tears and a slight regret**

**Realizing sin is always**

**After everything is over**

Menjauh , terbawa ombak . Membawa sebuah permohonan , sebuah penyesalan . Menghilang bersama air mata yang tidak bisa mengobati luka di hatinya . Sebuah penyesalan atas apa yang ia perbuat .

_Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin_

_Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI_

_Suiheisen no kanata ni_

_Shizuka ni kieteku_

**Drifting away, a small bottle of glass**

**A message with a wish placed in**

**Far beyond the horizon**

**Quietly disappearing**

Menjauh , terbawa ombak lautan luas . Sebuah botol yang membawa segala permohonannya , perlahan bergerak menjauh . Menjauh dari garis cakrawala dan perlahan-lahan hilang ditelan ombak , perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya .

_Nagarete iku chiisana negai_

_Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_

**Drifting away, a little wish**

**Tears and a slight regret**

Menjauh membawa sebuah permohonan , penyesalan dan air mata .

_"Moshimo umare kawareru naraba....."_

**"If we could be reborn....."**

"Seandainya kita dapat terlahir kembali …" Dan dengan itu , setetes air mata jatuh ke lautan luas yang telah membawa permohonannya .

**The End

* * *

**

Regret Message by Kagamine Rin / Kagamine Len

Note : -jedotin kepala ke tembok- AAAAHHH !!! Gagal bikin Angst T.T mohon maaf kalau jelek , ini dibuat mendadak karena bosan .

**Hope you'll like it –bow-**


End file.
